


Happy Birthday, Libra!

by Turtle_Lady42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible references, Creation, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Birthday, M/M, The End of the World, september 23, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: September 23 is promised to be the end of the world by conspiracy theories.Sam and Dean are overwhelmed by the requests to stop it.Meanwhile Chuck struggles with how badly his words are misinterpreted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [istandbymooseintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istandbymooseintimeandspace/gifts).



> I've created this fanfiction for my amazing friend's birthday. <3 I can thank so much to her I can't even describe. She made me laugh and cry and fight and she was always such a good influence on me.  
> I wish you the best of birthdays, C. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> more about the theory here: https://answersingenesis.org/astronomy/stars/what-will-happen-september-23-2017/

“That’s it! I’m done.”

Sam shut his laptop down vehemently and rushed away of the oak table of their bunker as if it was on fire.

Dean glanced up from behind his book (99 heavenly weapons and how to use them) with eyes saying “I’m surprised it took you so long.”

“Two thousand and seventy-four emails Dean. Two thousand and seventy-four! How are so many people even buying this crap? How do they even know about us?”

The younger Winchester flopped down into the mahogany chair beside the older brother, hands massaging his own temples so he wouldn’t go crazy.

Dean closed his manual and placed it firmly back on the coffee table – the one that somehow seemed less intimidating at this point.

“Well it’s the end of the world. They are freaking out. And when people are desperate…” He sent a spiteful glare towards the object he just got rid of. “They read.”

Sam frowned (he has always been quite fond of literature) but soon a new light of disbelief glistened up in his eyes.

“Are you trying to say that Chuck’s books are behind all this?”

“Where else would they know about us stopping the Apocalypse?”

“We should probably pay him a visit then. Maybe he could somehow tell them that he umm… Didn’t mean the whole woman clothed with the sun thing like that. Or that we’re not real.” A diplomatic solution, that’s all he sought. But in all honesty he wouldn’t have been hesitant to pull something more drastic either, anything to get rid of the frantic mails and calls.

“Fine.” Dean shrugged, it’s not like he had anything better to do. There were no jobs – not anything real at least- and he couldn’t watch anything either unless he wanted to put himself out to unwanted attention. Modern technology could be a curse sometimes…

Besides both of them knew that it’s a great excuse to call Cass.

“Castiel, angel of so many wonderful nights…” Sam shot him a glare but the other just winked back. “I’m praying to you to get your feathery ass down here.”

A few moments passed but nothing happened. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean sighed.

“Come on Cass I was just teasing you… You know I care for you.”

They heard a sound of fluttering wings and when Dean turned around Castiel was there. A bit grumpy, but there.

“Dean and I were wondering if you could take us to Chuck.” Sam attempted to break the staring contest forming between the two and succeeded. Castiel turned to look at him.

“Is that so? Why do you wish to see my father?” He asked but the Winchesters just mumbled some week responses. It was a bit awkward when he put it like that. “So be it. You don’t owe me an explanation but I am going to watch over you.” Before either of them could protest the angel touched both of their foreheads and they were gone.

 *****

 

Chuck was sitting in his working room with only a glass of beer as company when the brothers arrived.

He seemed worn out.

He set in with a crooked back, arms lazily dropped upon his knees. The shirt he was wearing was stained with beer and crumbs, and so were his pants. His hair was messy; eyes were red, as if he has just woken up from a bad dream.

At the interruption he looked up, obviously startled. But when his glance shifted to Castiel he seemed to relax a bit.

“What are you guys here for? I’m not exactly ready to fight some crazy demons right now…” His voice cracked as he stood up and stretched his back.

Castiel tilted his head and opened his mouth to ask something but Dean got ahead of him.

“Basically we have this aspect of planets happening today, the sun is going to get right into Virgo and the Moon got down to be her football. And there are going to be a bunch of stars too. Exactly twelve if we count the brighter planets. Anyway. The point is that a bunch of people seem to think the end of the world is happening because of some shit in the Bible…”

„And a great sign appeared in heaven: a woman clothed with the sun, with the moon under her feet, and on her head a crown of twelve stars. She was pregnant and was crying out in birth pains and the agony of giving birth.” Sam quoted and Dean stared at him.

„…Right, that. And now we’re being drawn into requests to save the world because people who read your dumb books seem to think that it’s easy to repeat that.” He finished within one breath.

Now Chuck looked positively miserable.

“They believe that don’t they? If I would have only known I wouldn’t have put so much effort into that thing…” He sat back down – on the couch this time and opened a new set of beer.

Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look. It was finally Sam who took a step closer to ask.

“What do you mean? It isn’t a real sign is it?”

To be fair it would have made sense. The last time they saw Chuck so down was the time they thought he was a prophet, the one that predicted the Apocalypse. Only now that past cowardice wasn’t anywhere visible on him.

For the first time since they have arrived Chuck chuckled. It wasn’t a happy sound. It was bitter and sorrowful and empty.

“A sign it is, definitely! But it has nothing to do with the end of the world.”

“It’s for the birth of Libra.”

Everyone turned towards Castiel who has just spoken and Chuck gave him a weak but grateful smile.

“I’m happy to hear that you remember, son.”

Sam looked at Dean to see if he got any of this but the other seemed just as confused as he was.

“The birth of Libra? What the fuck does that mean? Could someone please explain because I’m starting to feel like we came here for a joke.”

“That’s enough Dean. He is going to explain.” Castiel said shutting his boyfriend up in a second. “Father, if you could.”

Chuck let out a sigh and began the story.

*****

 

A long, long time ago when it was only Him and The Darkness they decided to play a game. He would create stars and She would destroy them, creating holes in the nothingness that would destroy anything nearby.

They have both enjoyed the game, creating and taking away without limits or responsibilities.

Until one day Chuck wanted something more.

Chuck knows, He has always wanted perfection. And the never-ending nothingness was the perfect canvas for his plans.

He would have worked and created spearing no time and power, and if he didn’t like the result, he just threw them out into one of The Darkness’s holes.

He has planned, and worked and created, painted pictures that until then were only inside His head. After the Bull She had to be placated so He even painted Them, as the One They used to be.

However that took too much out of Him and that’s when He realized, He needed help.

He made Michael first, than Lucifer, than Raphael, Gabriel and then all of them. Castiel too.

They were working separately, each angel crafting different stars and planets while Chuck was making plans of all the More.

When the stars and planets were ready he put them all to their places, and so the Clawer and the King were made.

Virgo was different.

She was a picture from Chuck’s wildest dreams, the ones that never left Him, the ones that were keeping Him awake. The ones that would sneak up to him and whisper “You are nothing but you, but You could Be More. More could be You.” And Chuck would always shake his head, knowing that even Him would not be able to create such thing.

Even though the Virgo was merely a sketch of the art He had in mind He still wanted to do it alone. The Darkness made a fuss about it clearly (some of Chuck’s ancient masterpieces disappeared into thin nothingness) but He didn’t care as long as He could keep working.

He missed the angels though.

He was beginning to realize that when creating life, the bond between Him and the Art was stronger than anything he felt before. Maybe even stronger than his bond with The Darkness was.

He loved Gabriel’s creativity with the stars and Uriel’s mania to keep all surfaces spotless. He loved Metatron’s gift with words and names, and He loved how good Michael was with carrying out His instructions.  He loved how Ezekiel always insisted of his own stars getting a place close to a lot more, and how Castiel spent so much time figuring the mechanics of his star out before actually giving them a physical form. And He loved Raphael’s spotless work and temper, and loved Samandriel’s passion, and loved so many things dearly he couldn’t even count them anymore.

But most of all He loved Samael’s light, the way he shone for all when He left them in the Dark.

When the Virgo was made Chuck decided to create one even more special.

For that he gathered all his angels and asked them.

“So what shall We do my Children?”

He is never going to forget the Birth of Libra.

The smile on His angels face, and the one on his own.

The laughter erupting on Gabriel’s lips, traveling through all and ending up on his..

The peace, as for some brief hours it was Them who were One, while The Darkness was slowly corrupting Them from the inside.

The Silence before the Storm.

 ****

 

“So the aspect was created as a sign for you to remember that day?”

Sam was trying to process everything he just heard while Dean was still busy piecing the story together.

“Not day technically but yes. It was important for me… I even made the aspect represent all my angels.”

“So Cass is a star? Which one?”

Chuck turned his gaze at Dean and shrugged.

“That I don’t remember.”

“I’m Regulus I believe.” A proud smile played on Castiel’s lips and Dean was horribly tempted to just kiss it off of him right then and there.

But that’s not why they were here.

“Okay, so it’s some birthday gift or whatever. We still need to get those crazy folks out of our hair. Can’t you just – I don’t know- burn up a bush to let them know it’s alright and no one dies?”

Chuck made a noise of disagreement.

“I’m not going to reveal who I am, I can’t. Who do you think all those people and most likely more would come at then? No thank you. I’ll just wait and drink until this day is finally over.” With that he opened a few more glasses and offered two to the Winchesters.

Dean gritted his teeth at the gesture.

This man was fucking selfish and it was not fair.

And it was not him, he was fine with whatever. Hell a few weeks later he is probably going to make jokes about surviving the Apocalypse the second time.

No, it was not him.

It was unfair towards Sam who was trying so hard to give satisfying answers to all the mails and calls despite how much he loved to read.

It was unfair towards Castiel who wasted his precious time to bring them here, not only that but he gathered the courage to ask God himself to explain a celestial story like this.

And it was unfair towards himself because even though he was in pain he didn’t fucking do anything about it.

“Now listen you-!”

And that’s when Castiel took him.

Next thing he knew he was beside the house in an ally.

“What is this about?” He questions immediately, unable to hide his anger. “That guy right there was being a complete dick!”

“Dean.”

“Fine, not a dick but you have to admit he is not very nice.”

Castiel pressed his lips together and Dean realized that he has to calm down. Castiel was about to say something, to speak up the second time today. He should be proud.

So he took a big breath and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

Castiel smiled in return and Dean couldn’t help but smile back, suddenly feeling like keeping his cool was much easier.

“I think Chuck is the one who needs our assistance in the current situation.” The angel started and he listened. “This is a special day for him and his own creation interprets it as its exact opposite. Today should be a day of peace.” He held the man’s eyes for a moment before he continues. “I suggest that we celebrate. That is what you humans do on special days isn’t it? Inviting family and eating cake.” He smiled again, this time carefully. “Would you help me with that, Dean?”

Dean nodded absently.

It’s not only that Cass was beautiful in the first lights of the moon but also that he had a point.

Sometimes the hunter couldn’t believe how much of an “assbutt” he could be but Castiel always brought the best out of him and he loved that about him.

“Sure I would. Guess we should find a cake then?”

****

 

It was a silent, peaceful night. No clouds or storms anywhere near, the stars could be seen clearly even with all the lights of the city glowing bright.

A handful of people appeared near to the local fountain and started to pack.

Dean was helping Inias and Asariel with the plates while Castiel and Ingrid were sharing the forks. Nathaniel and Sam who made the cake together were now about to cut it.

For as much as it counts it was Michael who bought the food and Lucifer who laid the table. They might have been hesitant to join but once they did there was surprisingly little problem with them.

When the table was already full a small figure with glistening whisky eyes showed up, but as on how no one bothered to ask. It was only Sam who needed a few minutes to pick his dropped jaw up.

Once the preparations were done they all set without a word and waited.

A bit late but Chuck arrived. He was smiling and laughing- for real this time.

They put light on the candles and waited for the wind to blow them away.

Lucifer complained that it was boring but no one really cared.

With a quick move of air the fire was gone.

The silence was now over as everyone cheered or demanded their own share of the cake. Yet again life filled the darkness.

Jokes were made and nostalgia suddenly sounded less bitter.

The smell of cake, cheap juices and chocolate filled the air.

And in the middle of a night full of life, peace, love, old and new someone looked up at the sky and whispered:

“Happy Birthday, Libra.”


	2. Something else...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean were gazing at the stars.

Castiel and Dean were gazing at the stars.

Their hands touched ever so slightly, almost casually. But at the same time not.

The others were still lifey and loud only a few meters away, but somehow their sound didn't reach the two of them.

They could hear eachother clearly when Castiel found Dean's eyes and spoke.

"Would you remind me Dean...When was the last time we were watching the stars together like this"?

Dean scratches his neck nervously.

"December if I recall... Why?"

Castiel just smiled mysteriously and looked back at the sky.

"No reason..."


End file.
